


Trance

by plazmah



Category: Bones RPF
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Dancing, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazmah/pseuds/plazmah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show is doing well and the cast and crew are treated to a wonderful night out. Emily would rather not participate in the festivities, but David talks her into it and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how it turned out, but I am indisposed to unwrite it. Ah well. This fic was inspired by [](http://rocksalted.livejournal.com)rocksalted and [](http://miss1nformation.livejournal.com)miss1nformation, my partners in crime. I blame both of you for this. ;P

It was, in hindsight, probably a good thing that being an actress left little to no room in her life for fun. Because if these opportunities came up any more often, she would have had a much bigger problem on her hands.

The show was doing well. Better than just well; the show was doing wonderfully. After the last shoot of the week, Hart had told everyone to hang around for a surprise. Moments later caterers appeared out of nowhere, bringing in platters of food and an enormous cake that Hart used to thank the cast and crew for making the show such a success. Spirits were high and glasses of champagne were passed around for a toast and some heartfelt words.

To the wonderful crew, who makes everything possible.

To the highly skilled cast who brings the magic to life.

Someone in the back shouted: To Brennan and Booth!

Everyone laughed, herself included, but not before making a few humble comments. She was just the star, there were much more important people behind the scenes. David didn't say anything, just casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder, an infectious grin plastered on his face. He was always good at making her smile and laugh.

Emily rarely had the chance to get to know the people who worked around her, other than her co-stars and the directors. It was nice to speak to everyone else on the team, to mill around and mingle with the people who took care of the set or ran the cameras. It made her feel high on life, a little bit thrilled and amazed at the world she was part of, of the people who made her life so wonderful...

People ate and drank to their heart's content until Hart revealed that they were all on the VIP list at an exclusive club in Beverly Hills, and that anyone who could make it was encouraged to go. She didn't want to go, there was a movie script she had to read through before going to bed. Eric and TJ, who decided that it sounded like fun, didn't press for her to join them. But David was adamant that she came.

"Emily, just come with us. We never get to all just have fun together."

Like she could say no to that charming pout of his.

Maybe that's a good thing, that we never do this. She had noticed his eyes watching her all night. His eyes were always watching her, thoughtful and curious, taking liberties that he really had no right to take. Like right now, hours later, surrounded by friends and colleagues with adrenalin flowing through her veins and a frenetic dance song screaming into her ears. When Zooey was younger, she had gone through a phase where all she listened to was trance music. Emily had never admitted it, but she had developed a secret taste for the stuff as well, with its rhythmic repetitiveness. It sounded silly to say it, but there was something primeval about it, that compelled her to let everything go and simply sink into the sounds, feeling at one with the universe.

Except she still felt his eyes on her.

Scanning above her, she caught a glimpse of familiar faces, Eric, TJ, and David, standing on the second level balcony. The gazes of the first two were looking across the crowds, but not David. He was looking directly at her, a beer bottle in his hand and that cryptic expression that wasn't really so cryptic at all. She could feel the intensity of his gaze, peered upwards and met his stare with equal force. She smirked at him, feeling strangely defiant. It must be the adrenalin.

A smile crooked the corner of his mouth and he moved away from the rails, back into the crowd and out of sight.

\---

Talking Emily into coming to the club, he decided, had been a very bad idea. Or, depending on how you looked at the situation, a very good idea. A very, _very_-

No. Bad idea. Definitely bad idea. He mentally berated himself. All he had wanted was for her to take part in the occasion, for them all to be together for once and enjoy life, be happy and have fun with each other. Maybe he would take the opportunity to hold onto her a couple times, pretend to kiss her so that she pushed him away with that adorably frustrated grin.

He hadn't counted on the fact that Emily danced like a fucking siren.

Even though she was dancing with the others from the show crew, it was like she was in a world of her own. She moved smoothly, seductively, her body moving gracefully in beat with the music. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted just a little bit.

David swallowed the lump in his throat. Bad idea.

"Beautiful, huh?" TJ remarked about the bevy of beautiful girls that danced and swayed to the music, unaware that his costar standing beside him was entranced with one particular one.

"Yeah..." David replied, swallowing the last of his beer as Emily suddenly opened her eyes and found his. Strange how she could do that, find his eyes across a crowded room like that. Like magic.

That was it. _Time to get moving._

\---

She sighed and decided that maybe it was time to call it a night, finally. Waving goodbye to the cast and crew that still remained, she threaded her way through the crowd, her slim figure weaving through the crush of bodies that swayed against her. But suddenly there was a hand around her wrist and she was tugged backwards, nearly falling over in her surprise. There was a firm, solid something to stop her fall, and a muscled arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her flush against his body.

He didn't ask her to dance with him, as her back was pressed tightly against him, moving to the music. But he gave her enough opportunity to escape his grasp if she wanted to. She didn't. The bass was thrumming in her bones and with one hand around her waist and their bodies moving together to the music and oh god he started to nibble on her ear and she was so very thankful that the noise drowned out the moan that escaped her lips.

I shouldn't be doing this. She thought. But it was so hard to resist when the pounding music fueled her treacherous desires, when she thought about those eyes looking into hers, seeking permission, and when he kept touching her like that, gentle gentle like a sweet track of fire across her skin. I shouldn't be doing this. God, I hope the tabloids don't find out about this.

Before she realized what she was doing, she turned around to face him, her face mere inches from his. Those eyes were cloudy and intense all at the same time, darkened with hunger yet still somehow wide with a strange innocence. But he was anything but innocent in all this. A part of her mind was commanding her to stop, if not for her own sake, then for his sake and all the pain that would inevitably follow. The best choice would be to walk away.

Instead, she tangled her hands in his hair and put her mouth to where his neck met his jaw, sucking hard.

He jerked with surprise, murmuring something that was lost amidst the cacophony. His hands slid down from her hips to cup her ass, and she was unsurprised to feel his arousal hard against her stomach. He thrust against her languidly, a slow, maddening, torturous sensation that filled her with molten desire. Her moan was cut off when he covered her mouth with his, tongue hot and desperate against her lips until she parted them and let the taste of him fill her, drinking him in like she couldn't control the visceral fire burning within her.

Her head was spinning and her body was on fire when he pulled away, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd. He took her up the stairs to the balcony, but turned off into a narrow hallway, quiet and filled with smokey yellow lights on wine coloured walls. She saw small, empty rooms with assorted couches lining the wall. VIP lounges, she assumed.

He pulled her to the right and they went into the empty room at the far end of the hallway. He closed the door and tugged her towards him, their bodies close once more.

"Did you reserve a room before or after you decided to dance with me?" She asked, sliding her hands down his shoulders to his back as he dipped down and kissed the hollow of her throat. "Because if you planned this out, I might have to get worried."

He planted a trail of kisses up her neck, making her writhe with pleasure. "Worried about what?"

"That you're making a mistake."

He stopped and took her face between his hands, looking into her eyes with that piercing intensity that made her heart jump into her throat. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

How could she ever say no to those eyes? "Never. Just this once..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and feverishly attacked his mouth with hers, his hands pulling her back with him as they fell onto the couch together. She would allow this final transgression, would let him touch and taste every inch of her until she was crying out for more. There was no use in denying that she wanted this moment just as much as he did, wanted the fire that was burning deep inside to be sated by the one person who made it all worth it. And when he slipped into her with a dreamy hunger in his eyes, she was lost to the world, incomprehensible words spilling from her mouth before David covered it with his own, riding their pleasure out until they crashed together and the lights went out or maybe she just closed her eyes...

When she opened them, he was looking down at her with an innocent grin that contrasted wildly with the fact that he was buttoning up his pants. She was suddenly glad that she had worn a skirt for the occasion, and that thought was quickly followed by a very important question: why didn't she feel guilty about this?

David leaned down and kissed her softly, his thumb gently brushing against her cheekbone. "_Just_ this once?"

She didn't give him an answer. Maybe because she was afraid of what her answer would be.

\-------------end-------------


End file.
